


Una casualidad

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, M/M, Questions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pese a todo, nunca dejó de preguntárselo.</p><p>"Algunas veces me pregunto por qué discutimos tanto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una casualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, necesitaba desahogarme.  
> En el fondo siento feo usar a mi OTP por mis dramas gays.

**_Una casualidad_ **

 

—Algunas veces me pregunto por qué discutimos tanto.

Era de noche, quizá comenzando la madrugada. Y ahí, en aquel lugar conocido que es el loft de Derek, pero a la vez tan extraño para él, Stiles yacía; sin embargo, algunas veces se preguntaba a sí mismo si estando con Derek realmente lo era.

En ese momento se preguntaba muchas cosas, incluso teniendo sexo con Derek no dejaba de preguntarse por qué hacía aquello siempre que discutían, siempre que se gritaban el uno al otro como si fuesen _algo_ cuando no eran más que una parte de la manada de Scott. Ellos eran como un factor importante, condensado y firme; mas a la vez, ajeno al mismo.

Se preguntaba también por qué casi todas las noches retornaría a ese lugar tan desconocido que es el loft de Derek aun cuando, de algún modo, supiese la respuesta a ello.

Eran tantas peleas, muchas comenzaban por algo tan banal como no colocar la taza en el fregador, y otras, era probable que serían lo suficientemente graves como para que amaneciera con el cuerpo adolorido y cubierto de hematomas tan cárdenos que era inevitable el no delatarse.

Pero nunca dirían nada, nadie lo haría aunque su padre y Scott le vieran con sus ojos llenos tanta preocupación que hacía mella en su espíritu, llenándole de culpabilidad.

Ahí, una vez más, se preguntaba por qué, pero las voces en su cabeza se detenían cuando él exigía alguna respuesta.

¿Por qué?

—También me lo pregunto —la voz de Derek sonaba cansada, incluso cuando esa noche haya sido especialmente suave.

Hace menos de media hora tuvieron una fuerte discusión. Ni siquiera recuerda el motivo, más preocupado por la rabia que pugnaba del hombre lobo. Derek se veía tan molesto que Stiles temió un momento por su integridad, pero una parte de él confiaba en que no le haría daño, no así, con rabia e ira.

_Como un monstruo sediento…_

Claro, Derek le ha golpeado, pero sólo son gestos juguetones o de esos irritantes, usuales en él.

Derek nunca le ha levantado la mano porque repentinamente se halla hastiado de su persona.

Y Stiles no sabe si sentirse feliz por ello, o preocupado de que el lobo un día simplemente deje de reconocerle.

Los labios temblorosos de Stiles dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro roto, tan roto como su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

—Tu ritmo cardiaco se ha disparado.

Malditos hombres lobo.

Alzó un poco su mirada, orbes ámbar chocando con esmeralda y un suave remolino índigo que le hacía perder el aire cada vez que lo contemplaba. Ambos yacían recostados al espaldar de la cama, el brazo de Derek sobre los hombros de Stiles, atrayéndolo inconscientemente a su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

— ¿Crees que algún día estemos destinados a ser?

No supo por qué lo preguntó. La interrogante salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla, echando hacia atrás todo el esfuerzo efectuado por evitar ser el incordio que usualmente era. El corazón se le detuvo unos instantes cuando observó cómo Derek le escrutaba con tanta la intensidad, que aquellas orbes parecían traspasar su alma.

Quizá fue porque le sorprendió, mas no hallaba conmoción; posiblemente fue porque le irritó, aunque tampoco parecía ser eso; lo más probable fue porque la pregunta formulada salió curiosa, baja… suave, tan suave y parecida a la de un niño que le pregunta a su madre por qué las nubes son blancas, o si algún día lograrán volar así de libres como las aves en la inmensidad del cielo azul.

Stiles no lo sabe, pero esta vez decidió no preguntarse por ello.

—No lo sé —respondió Derek, y no hacía falta ser un hombre lobo con súper sentidos para saber que decía la verdad—. Pero ahora sólo somos.

Lentamente, el aire escapó de la caja torácica de Stiles, no sabiendo que lo tenía retenido desde hacía tantos segundos. Derek no dijo nada ante la falta de nerviosismo o respuesta, nunca decía nada.

Pero le conoce un poco, y ahí supo que no había nada que decir.

Sin embargo, Stiles aún seguía preguntándose muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué somos ahora?

Suave y temblorosa salió su voz, quizá por temor a la respuesta; pero por una vez en esta vida, quería preguntar y ser respondido.

Derek le apretujó más a su cuerpo desnudo, cálido y sudoroso por el encuentro anterior; Stiles se percató del movimiento pero al hombre no pareció importarle porque, aunque puede que la respuesta sea una fatalidad, las suaves caricias a su hombro pálido le dieron un poquito del sopor que creía haber perdido.

—Somos una casualidad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> En serio pido disculpas, pero espero que les haya gustado. Escribir esto hizo que liberara de algunas toxinas -guiño-. Cualquier comentario/sugerencia/orden, serán bienvenidas, menos las que ordenen que me suicide, necesito de mis fics para seguir viviendo XD.


End file.
